Mein Wesen
by Veneziano58
Summary: C'est un OS assez court. Juste une vision de la relation entre Gil et Eli avant et après sa disparition.


Mein Wesen

Perso : Hongrie (Elizavetta), Prusse (Gilbert)

Rating : T ou M pour cause de mort et scènes sous-entendues

Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant au Papa d'Hetalia comme c'est triste…

Hongrie. C'est juste le nom d'un pays pour beaucoup de personnes. Pour lui c'est tout autre chose, Hongrie c'est Elizavetta, c'est sa rivale d'enfance, son béguin d'adolescence. Et dans sa vie d'adulte c'est qui ?

Prusse. Ce mot fait écho à de lointains souvenirs, après tout ça n'existe plus. Pourtant c'est différent pour elle, l'idiot qui porte le nom de Prusse est toujours là, il a toujours été là mais demain ça sera encore le cas ?

Gilbert vient lui rendre visite souvent, presque tous les jours et à chaque fois elle le rembarre violement à coups de poêle à frire. Pourtant Elizavetta attend ses visites, elle attend de le revoir parce qu'avec lui elle peut être elle-même. Sauvage, rebelle, garçon manqué alors qu'avec Roderich elle doit être calme, souriante, polie. Cet imbécile de Prusse la connaît depuis l'enfance, il sait qui elle est vraiment et c'est rafraîchissant.

Le jeune homme était allongé dans l'herbe du jardin autrichien, son petit frère Ludwig était en grande discussion avec le propriétaire dudit jardin. Gilbert regardait le ciel bleu, son oiseau picorant à ses côtés quand soudain les cieux devinrent verts, fronçant les sourcils il releva les yeux et vit Elizavetta en contre-jour. Elle s'assit près de lui, sa robe et son tablier s'étalant autour d'elle comme une corolle. Prusse la détailla, sa peau crémeuse, ses yeux émeraude, cette fleur rose fichée dans ses longs cheveux miels ondulés. Hongrie était devenue une femme et il le regrettait parfois. Il fixa à nouveau son regard sur les nuages.

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ?

- Nein.

- La discussion ne m'intéressait pas.

- Je pensais que t'en profiterais pour mater l'autrichien.

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je voulais prendre l'air. »

Prusse la regarda quelques instants puis se re-concentra sur les nuages. Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, avant qu'Elizavetta ne reprenne la parole, un murmure léger comme une pensée soufflée au vent « Cette guerre ne finit pas. » Gilbert ferma les yeux, c'est vrai, c'est terriblement vrai, la guerre ne finit pas.

Plusieurs mois après, la hongroise dormait à poings fermés quand elle fut réveillée par un corps chaud contre elle. Se levant d'un coup prête à embrocher ou assommer l'intrus la jeune femme se figea net. Prusse gisait dans son lit, son uniforme bleu couvert de rouge, sa respiration difficile, ses yeux semi-ouverts la fixant. Tétanisée, paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait Eliza ne bougea pas. L'albinos essaya de rire ce qui lui causa une quinte de toux violente qui réveilla la jeune femme qui vint l'aider à se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu Gil ?

- Rien ma belle, je fais la guerre.

- On va perdre, ménage toi abrutit !

- On va perdre et je vais crever.

- Arrêtes ton mélodrame veux-tu ? »

Hongrie nettoya et banda les plaies, l'homme était vraiment en mauvais état. Elle se releva pour partir mais il la retint, Eliza céda et se coucha à ses côtés, Gilbert se colla contre elle, moulant son corps contre le sien. Hongrie rougit, Prusse l'embrassa doucement comme si elle était faite de porcelaine alors qu'il était le plus fragile des deux. Perdue, elle le laissait faire, décontenancer par cette douceur inhabituelle à l'homme. Petit à petit leur nuit devint douce mais passionnée, Gilbert s'endormit à la fin de leurs ébats, épuisé d'avoir poussé son corps blessé déjà à bout. Elizavetta se serra contre lui, le gardant entre ses bras comme si cela allait le sauver de tous les dangers, pour la première fois elle avait peur de le perdre. Hongrie s'endormit le cœur broyé par l'angoisse et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le lendemain elle s'éveilla seule, si ses cheveux n'étaient pas si emmêlés et sa peau marquée, Eliza aurait cru à un rêve. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts, un papier plié, son cœur battait la chamade tendit qu'elle lisait l'écriture brouillonne « Auf Wiedersehen, mein Wesen. ». Comment ça « au revoir » ? Pourquoi Gil lui disait-il « au revoir » ? Elle se précipita dans les couloirs cherchant à rattraper Prusse, elle voulait savoir, elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'osait pas comprendre. Elle déboula dans le salon, Roderich fut surpris par sa tenue minimaliste et par son arrivée.

« Mr Roderich ! Vous l'avez vu ?

- Qui donc, Elizavetta ?

- Gilbert ! Où est-il ?

- Probablement sur un champ de bataille. »

A ces mots, cruels pour elle, Hongrie s'effondra et murmura un ultime «Pourquoi ?»

Puis vint la fin de la guerre, les procès, la distribution des territoires vaincus et la mort de Gilbert. Les Alliés décidèrent de dissoudre la Prusse accusée d'être le berceau du militarisme allemand, il fut donc fusillé le 25 février 1947, jour de la disparition officielle de son Etat. Elizavetta vint lui dire adieu sur sa tombe, à genoux sur la dalle de pierre elle caressait la Croix de Fer déposée par Ludwig. « Je t'aimais parce que tu étais noir comme la nuit et doux comme le péché… Pourtant tu es un idiot Gil, un idiot tu m'entends ?! » Elle s'effondra sur la pierre froide, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, cependant elle trouva la force de se relever: l'hiver russe l'attendait. Elizavetta tourna le dos à la tombe avec une prière au bout des lèvres « Reviens-moi. »

Hongrie était assise et regardait par la fenêtre, attendant inlassablement qu'il lui revienne. Elle aimait Roderich mais Prusse était tout un pan de son Histoire, de sa vie. D'un coup Pologne ouvrit la porte en grand et cria « Hongrie ! Hongrie, il est ici ! » Perplexe elle leva la tête et aperçut quelqu'un derrière le blond, une personne à la silhouette fine, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges. La jeune femme se leva et courut se jeter dans ses bras, il la rattrapa avec un sourire.

« Oh Gil ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait qu'on ait besoin de moi pour représenter l'Allemagne de l'est.

- Tu vas habiter ici à la maison soviétique ?

- Ouaip. Tu vois je suis rentré mein Wesen. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, contre ce corps mince mais solide, elle entendait son cœur battre, elle sentait sa respiration. Prusse était là, réel, tangible et c'était là l'essentiel.

Son essentiel, sein Wesen.


End file.
